


'Til Fate Writes Our Epitaph

by Torrin



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alexin, Death, Despair, Dishonored Universe, Dunwall, F/M, Father/Daughter, Gore, Gristol, Love/Hate, Morley, My own cast of the Whalers - Freeform, Serkonos, Sorrow, Strong Language, Tyvia, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrin/pseuds/Torrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Whaler loses his wife and daughter, then vows to never return to Rudshore again. Twelve years later, he finds himself in a precarious situation and his only way of salvation might be to run with his old crew. His one chance to save himself lives in the heart of Rudshore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

He walked with disgust in his stride, scowl across his face. He knew she had to be in this area. He'd even cleared everyone else out of the area, because he knew she'd be here. She wanted him dead even more badly than he wanted her dead.

"Daud, stop. I don't know why you've accused Gwel-"

 "Shut. Up. Torrin. Just shut up. Don't question me. She deserves to die,"

 He'd had a bad feeling about her when she first joined up. She was too good at what they did. And when she wrapped Torrin around her finger, he knew it was done. But the line was pushed when he got her pregnant. Then that baby was born, Eva. That just gave her an excuse to leave work and take care of the baby.

 "All that time she was with your child, she was also feeding the Overseers information on us! Dammit man, how blind are you?"

 "He can see just fine, Daud. That much is obvious, he's engaged to me, and just look at me, I'm better than you at being an assassin," she said.

 Daud had no clue where she was, but he was going to kill her when she appeared. He'd tried to focus his mana on Dark Vision, but he just couldn't. He seemed weak compared to other days. He couldn't even transverse two feet in front of him.

 "Aww, what's wrong, Daud? Can't use your powers?"

 "You conniving little bitch, show yourself,"

 She appeared from seemingly thin air, blade in her hand. She swung on Daud, aiming to take his head off. The veteran assassin blocked her attack and threw her aside. Her ribs and back smacked against the wooden floor roughly. It was a wonder the building was still standing. Torrin didn't understand why Daud set up his office here.

 "You'll have to try harder than that girl,"

 "Well, with this new toy the Overseers gave me, it shouldn't be too difficult. It blocks out your ability to cast your powers. It's a music box, y'see. And unfortunately, I've hidden it from you,"

 She jumped up at Daud, firing her wristbow at him. He sliced the bolt in half with ease, and kicked her just as she lurched at him. She fell over, holding her stomach and nearly vomiting on the floor.

 "What did you tell them?"

 "I didn't give up anyone that wasn't going down anyway!"

 "Don't lie to me, girl. Do they know where we live? Where we eat and sleep?"

 Gwelwen looked to Torrin, who stood with his back to the wall. He didn't want to take part in killing his beloved, and Daud knew he couldn't do such a thing. Torrin didn't say anything, his words were caught in his throat. Gwelwen stared at him with pleading eyes, begging him to help her. But Torrin was no fool. He knew he couldn't beat Daud in a fight, he'd surely die if he tried.

 "Daud, they don't know about the base, our houses, they don't know anything about us living in Rudshore," Gwelwen said.

 "Love, how can we believe you. Up until now, I thought you were honest about all your absences, but with the information given-" Torrin said.

 "Torrin, she's telling the truth. She wouldn't give up our home because your baby is here. You're here. She wouldn't want to endanger either of you,"

 Just as Daud finished his sentence, Gwelwen leapt from the ground, knife in hand. Daud blocked the knife with his sword, or at least, the one he saw coming. She had two blades at the ready, he noticed it too late. He successfully blocked the one coming in from his left. The one soaring at him from the right tore his flesh from forehead to chin, nearly taking his eye in the process.

 Daud growled in pain as blood spewed from his ripped skin, flowed into his eye. The crimson stung as it filled his right peripheral. Gwelwen tried to run but Daud caught her by the hair. He yanked and pulled her to the ground and put her own knife to her throat. Slowly, he eased the point into her flesh, sending a single drop of blood down her neck.

 "You couldn't have just accepted your fate? You had to make it worse didn't you? Did you actually think you could kill me?"

 "Wasn't sure I'd kill you. But, hell, that's gonna be a pretty scar. That's closer than anyone else has gotten,"

 "And it's the closest anyone's going to get."

 He pulled the knife away from Gwelwen's neck and rolled her onto her stomach. With gruesome pleasure, he sliced each of her Achilles' tendons in two, severing her ability to walk. She yelped and cried as the blade easily cut through the chords in her ankles. Daud smiled as her blood gushed upon his face. Torrin grimaced as his lover's consciousness faded in and out while blood puddled at her feet.

 "See that, Torrin? That's what traitors get. Now, cut her throat."

 "But Daud, sh-she's my fiancé. I can't just-"

 "Dammit, kid, don't question me. Just get the job done,"

 Torrin obliged and moved to his bleeding fiancé. He took her chin in his hand and lifted her head until he saw her face. What was once a beautiful vast of tan, flawless skin, was now marred by cuts and bruises alike.

 "Gwel, where's Eva?" Torrin frantically asked.

 "Alux has her, she's safe. Don't worry,"

 He nodded and shoved the blade into her neck. She gurgled and bled from the mouth as Torrin closed her eyes for the final time. He lay her head down on the floor and looked to Daud. Daud simply stared at him, blood covering the wicked smile spreading the width of his face.

 "Don't worry, Torrin. I'll get Runa to dump the corpse."

 He didn't speak, but instead noticed a woman running at him. She tried transversing but couldn't and nearly fell, regaining her balance at the last second. She pulled her mask off and threw it to the ground as she slid to a halt in front of Torrin.

 "I-I'm so sorry," she said.

 "Alux? What the hell happened? Where's Eva?!"

 "I was out on the streets when an Overseer-he, he just—Torrin I'm sorry. The bullet, it was meant for me but-"

 Torrin shoved past Alux and Daud and left the office. When asked what he was doing, he only said he was done. He packed his bags and left Rudshore that day, and claimed he'd never return, he'd never see Daud again. At least, he thought that was the case...


	2. Twelve Years Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twelve years later, Torrin has retired to Tyvia and settled down. He's lived a simple life of enjoying cheap booze and women. All that changes when he gets a knock on his door, and his past comes around to kick him where it counts. How will old events shape Torrin's future? That knowledge only rests in one set of hands...

Torrin had traveled many places over the course of twelve years. He'd explored most of Gristol, Serkonos, Morley and Tyvia, where he now resided. During those years, he'd grown rather fond of liquor and women, but what made him most happy is when both were cheap.

His chocolate hair had lightened a little and was peppered with gray, and he had grown a little bit of a beard. The liquor had taken his good figure and the women had taken his dignity and sense of morals. The years had been harsh to Torrin, his once pristine skin had been riddled with scars from bar fights and his left cheek was torn apart by a knife.

He rose from his bed, head screaming in agony as his vision spun like he was on a boat. Someone was trying to beat his door down, it nearly flew off the hinges with each blow. He grabbed his knife, the familiar grip resting easy in his hand. With ease, he crept to the door and unlocked it, readying his knife. The door flew open and a woman rushed in, stumbling around. Torrin put the blade against her throat and applied a bit of pressure.

"Give me your name before I slit your neck," he growled.

"Torrin? Bloody hell, it's me, Chora. Let me go, you damn idiot,"

"Chora. No, I haven't seen a Chora in sixteen years,"

He let her loose, but still had his knife trained on her. She turned, her auburn hair flowing and obscuring his view of her face. He was greeted with emerald eyes, fair skin, and plump lips. This was indeed the Chora he knew, and also one of the women he'd tried to forget.

"Yes, it's been sixteen years. Sixteen years with no letters, no word of your survival. It took me sixteen fucking years to find you. And do you know why I've tracked you down?"

"Hell, I don't know. To kill me, take my money, turn me over to the authorities? The list can go on,"

"No no no, none of those. I'm here because I want you to meet your daughter,"

He fell back against the wall, hands covering his face. _There's no way in hell she could have her, no way. Eva died, she—_ his thoughts were cut off by Chora's boot to his ribs. She pulled him to his feet and motioned to the door. She gave a "come here" gesture to someone beyond the confines of his house.

A young girl walked into the house, shivering and shaking as she took her place by Chora. The girl had auburn hair, green eyes, and plump lips. However, she had her father's nose and smirk, and his build. Shook her hair and flecks of snow fell to Torrin's floor.

"That's-that's my daughter? No. I don't—don't have any children," the words stung his heart as he said them, but he carried on, "How do you know she's mine?"

"Just three days after you ran off in the middle of the night, I found out I was pregnant. Torrin, she's _your_ daughter,"

"I don't believe it. There's no way in _hell_ that's my daughter. She's definitely your offspring, but not mine,"

The girl scowled at him, lips pursed. That was the same exact expression her mother gave when she was pissed. Torrin moved to his door, which was still ajar, and slammed it shut. Chora and the girl both took the two seats he had in the corner. Torrin took refuge on his ragged bed, and leaned against the wall adjacent to his headboard.

"Great. Just fucking great. I have a daughter. Ta-da! God, you couldn't have thought of a better way to tell me than just throwing her at me?" Torrin asked.

"How do you think I feel? I never had a dad, and come to find out, he's just a drunk who lives in a shitty cabin. I'd rather have not met you, but _she_ insisted," the girl hissed

"You've got your mother's temper, girl. My house isn't that bad, and I only drink when I'm not working! Ahem, now, girl, tell me your name,"

Chora could hardly contain the laughter trying to escape her lips. They were just alike, always bickering with someone to prove that they were right. She bit her lip as the room grew silent. Torrin's question had thrown the girl completely off kilter.

"My name?" she asked.

"Yes, girl. Your name. You know, the title your mother bestowed upon you after you were born,"

"Vex Williams," she said. Her voice was almost inaudible as she muttered the words. Finally, she spoke up, "Why do you care? Fuck! You've lived sixteen years in pity and all you have to ask your daughter, who you just found out about, is 'what's your name'?"

Torrin stood up and jutted his index finger at Vex. Before he could say or do anything, Chora slid between them to stop anything from happening. Vex peered over her mother's shoulder, eyes glowering like a jade fire as they scorned Torrin's soul. In all truthfulness, Torrin felt pain from the look she was giving him, but he didn't show any kind of weakness.

"It was just an effort to get to know you a bit better, sweetheart. He's your father, it's his duty to know you," Chora said as she vacated the area in-between Torrin and Vex

"Whatever you say, mother," Vex retorted, feigning sincerity

"Now, Vex, I know you're going to hate me for this, but I'm leaving you in your father's care. Torrin, can you handle her for the rest of the Tyvian summer?"

Vex scoffed and snorted, face contorting into the pure image of the definition of pouting. Torrin was awestruck, mouth gaping as his eyes surveyed Chora. He was dumbfounded by her request, it pierced him like a sword and put an ever-expanding hole where his emotions once were

Chora gave him a pleading look, and he knew he couldn't let her down. But he had no idea how to care for a child of Vex's age. He stroked his chin with his index finger and thumb, a habit from his better days. After giving his dire situation thought, he decided that perhaps he truly did need to get to know his daughter and understand who she was.

"Alright, Chora, I'll take our _darling_ daughter for the summer. Would you like me to bring her to Serkonos, or—"

"Really, mom? Really? Gods damn my life and your's, Torrin, for agreeing to this shit," Vex moaned, voice high pitched.

"Alright, love, that's enough. I know you don't like it at all, but trust me, it'll be good for you. And, who knows, maybe you'll like him by the time you get back to me,"

Torrin shook his head and pinched his nose as Vex frowned and bit her lip. Chorra pulled Torrin into a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He put his hands around her hips and pulled her as close as possibl.e

"Torrin, keep her safe,"

"I will, love. I love you,"

"Love you too,"

She slipped away and pulled Vex into her embrace, hands running up and down her spine. Vex trembled as her mother hugged her. The tears rolled down both of their cheeks as Chora pulled away from her daughter.

"Vex, honey, I need you to be good. If not for him, then me," Chora said.

"Okay, mom. I'll try, but only for you,"

"Good, darling. I love you, baby,"

"Love you too, mom,"

Chora slipped out the door and Torrin followed her, easing the door shut behind him. He took Chora to the side of his house and leaned against a wall nonchalantly. Chora put her hand on his shoulder and cracked a coy smile.

"Before I go, I must tell you something. I never planned on leaving my daughter with you while I'm not around. Don't tell Vex, but I'm going to be in Alexin for the entire summer. I've rented a cottage in town, if you need anything just come find me,"

"I knew you were planning something, you'd never leave flesh and blood with me. We'll meet up every Friday, eight in the evening,"

"Sounds good. Take care of my baby,"

She kissed his cheek and turned to leave. Torrin grabbed her shoulder and spun her around until she faced him. Torrin, without hesitation, kissed his former lover and told her he loved her. She replied with the same statement as her latter, then left. Torrin stood in the cold for five minutes, the bitter air chiseling away at his body. After waiting in the cold, he returned to his house and was greeted with his daughter's scowl.

"Still here, love?" Torrin asked.

"Don't call me that. If I were to leave, where would I go? I'm on the outskirts of Alexin, which, if you didn't know, was on the frozen wasteland known as Tyvia," she retorted, sarcasm lacing her words together."I was just trying to be nice. You are my daughter, after all,"

"Hell, Torrin, some of the guys mom was with after you have been better fathers,"

"Okay, Vex. Well, just make yourself at home. You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor,"

She agreed to his statement and hopped on the bed. It creaked and shook as she fussed about, trying to make herself comfortable. Torrin took a seat in one of the old chairs he had and picked up a bottle of Old Dunwall from the dusty table. He wanted to drink away the sting of her words.

"We'll uh, we'll go to Alexin tomorrow and buy your necessities. You know, clothes and such,"

"How could you possibly afford to buy me clothes? You live like a damn peasant,"

"By the Outsider, love, easy with the cruel language. And as per your concern to my wealth, I have all the money I need. I simply live poor because I don't wish to live like an impoverished King,"

She chucked under her breath as Torrin uncorked his whiskey and began downing the drink. He'd grown so accustomed to the burning sensation that it didn't even affect him anymore. He downed it like it was water and corked the lid once again.

"Old man, you gonna offer me some of that or do I gotta do it myself?" Vex asked.

"You're sixteen, love. That's a bit young, don't you think? Sure, I started younger than you, but look at me. It's ruined me in nearly every way,"

She raised her brows and took the bottle from his hand, popping cork off with her thumb and index finger. With great audacity, she gulped the whiskey like Torrin had. After one swallow, she spat and choked as she handed the bottle back to her father.

"Have you learned your lesson yet? This can and will kick your ass, but only if you let it. Care for round two?" he asked."Bring it on," Vex said, wiping the saliva from her lower lip.

Torrin handed her the bottle again and she took another drink. This time, however, she drank slower and paced herself until she pulled the bottle from her lips as she coughed. Torrin took his bottle back and drank another large gulp of the alcohol, its effects not phasing him. They traded on and off until nearly eleven at night. They had been drinking for a solid three hours when Vex passed out on Torrin's bed. He drank on through the night, watching Vex and making sure that she was okay. Eventually, he too passed out, the empty bottle's neck stuck between his fingers and palm.

  
  
  
  



	3. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torrin and Vex awake with hangovers and spend the day together. After she falls asleep, Torrin gets a visitor and he enjoys himself a little too much. Whilst having a good time, a very crucial event happens and spoils the evening, as well as future plans.

Torrin awoke to one of the most gruesome sounds he'd ever heard in all his days. He'd seen wraiths and ghosts along the Wrenhaven, back in Dunwall. He'd even heard a banshee shriek in the Hangman's Woods, along the wooded coast of Morley. But not once, in all his life, had he heard something so wretched.

It sounded like a hagfish was trying to push its organs out through its mouth. After the forceful, horrid noises stopped, he heard the soft _squish_ of something hitting the cold, hard ground outside his door. He'd also taken notice that the door was wide open, letting the cold air into his home. When he turned to Vex's bed, he found that she wasn't there.

"Vex, love, are you alright?" he asked.

"Fuck, Torrin, you scared me. I'm fine, I just-" she started, but was cut off by her stomach's need to regurgitate all the alcohol in her system.

Torrin choked a little when he heard the contents of her stomach splatter against the ground. She heaved a little and coughed, spitting in the process. His vision blurred as he stood and his knees wobbled. Nobody liked hangovers, but Torrin hated them more than anything. Well, most anything.

"Vex? You alright? You're experiencing a hangover,"

"Yes, I know. It's common knowledge that a hard night of drinking-" she spat, "leaves you with a hangover. I've never had one though,"

"Yes, I can tell. Well, love, finish uh, finish what you're doing there and get ready to leave. We'll go shopping in a while,"

She nodded and returned to her vomiting. Torrin walked to his dresser and pulled out a long-sleeved black shirt that buttoned in the front. Accompanying the shirt were a pair of dark blue pants and black boots. He quickly changed and discarded his old clothes to the basket of dirty laundry in the corner. By the time he had finished buttoning his shirt, Vex had walked through the door.

"Morning, sunshine," Torrin said.

"Bite me, prick,"

"Easy love. Here, take my coat until you buy one in town. Don't worry, I'll be okay,"

Vex had no objections towards taking Torrin's coat. She pulled the black fabric over her shoulders and around torso. The coat engulfed her, but she didn't seem to care. After she had finished adjusting it to her size, she started picking at the golden Naval pins attached the left breast.

"Were you in the Navy?" she asked

"Yes, actually. I served under a very young Jessamine Kaldwin, for a while. I was part of the Royal Navy, under the command of Farley Havelock. I doubt he remembers me, I was a young man. Barely seventeen when I joined, and then quit two years later,"

"Quit? Why? Mother told me that you never quit anything, except her. I bet there's a good story there,"

"I uh, I met your mother when I was nineteen. I was infatuated with her, she was my everything. I quit because she asked me to. A year later, I quit on her. Worst mistake I've ever made,"

Vex didn't press him anymore and motioned to the door. Torrin nodded and led the way, fastening his knife to his belt. He draped his arm around her shoulder affectionately, but she brushed it away. He didn't complain, she was behaving and treating him a little better. She tumbled as she walked, still suffering from the hangover.

They arrived in Alexin near midday and immediately went to a shop titled _Tyvain Threads_. Torrin held the door open for Vex, who didn't regard his gesture at all. Without any thought, she moved to a section filled with shirts and was lost in her own world. Torrin wandered around aimlessly until Vex finished her shopping and had picked out fifteen complete outfits, and a few extra skirts, pants, and shirts that could go with anything she wore.

They left the building and crossed the snow-covered street to another shop that sold winter garments. Once again, Vex went off on her own. She picked at scarves and gloves while Torrin waited. He prayed that Chora didn't get out today, Vex didn't need to know their arrangement. She had a few scarves, hats, and gloves when she decided she wanted to leave. Torrin paid the woman at the counter and they left the shop.

"Well, Vex, I have one more shop to visit. I want you to meet me in that restaurant over there for lunch. I won't be gone long,"

"Okay. See you soon,"

She walked to the restaurant her father picked, _Haine's Place_ , and took a seat on the bench outside. Torrin entered a shop dedicated to the selling of bladed weapons. Torrin was greeted with the familiar interior of the shop, bladed weapons of all sizes hung from the walls. He didn't need to ask the cashier questions as per which blade he should buy. Torrin was all too familiar with blades.

Vex sat patiently on the bench, humming a tune, waiting for Torrin's return. While waiting, the brutal Tyvian wind clawed at her face, but mainly her ears. She rummaged in one of her bags until she found what she was looking for: a pale grey stocking hat lined with blue silk. She slipped the hat over her head and ears, smiling as the chill died down. She was relieved to see her father walking to her. He had an object wrapped in a black cloth, and she was dying to know what it was.

Torrin tossed the package to her and she caught it, her hands scrambling to unwrap her gift. She fumbled it around until she untied a sanguine cord, and pulled the black cloth away. The sun reflected off of onyx steel and beamed directly into her eyes.

"It's a blade, love. Whether you use it or not, I just want you to be protected,"

"Thank you, Torrin. I appreciate it,"

"It's made from Tyvian steel, the handle is carved from whale bone and bleached white. The sheath," he said, pulling the knife's case from behind his back, "is crafted from the same stuff as the blade and lined with leather. Now, c'mon, let's get some food,"

They spent their day eating at the restaurant and wandering around shops, buying things here and there. They finally returned to Torrin's house and Vex instantly fell onto the bed, knees curled to her chest. Torrin smiled lightly and covered her up, tucking the blankets into the bed. He place a solemn kiss to her forehead and brushed some hair from her eye.

Before he could say a few important words, someone knocked on his door. He waited in silence to be sure he actually heard knocking. After a few seconds, an individual knocked again, more aggressively this time. He rushed to the door and opened just slightly so he could see who was there. To his surprise, it was Chora.

"Chora, what in the bloody hell? It's not even Monday yet. What are you doing here?" Torrin asked.

"I just wanted to come here and see how her first day was. How awful was she? Did she like it? Was she at least a little good?" The questions came in flurries like the snow outside his house.

"She was fine, love. I think she enjoyed herself. She's still a little bitter towards me, but it'll get better,"

"Wonderful. She's asleep? Good, walk with me,"

Torrin accepted her invitation and left the house, locking the door behind him. They walked in the woods, following an old, winding path. As they walked, they reminisced and told old tales, sharing many details. The path led them deeper into the woods as the snow fell, covering their tracks.

"Chora, there's something I have to tell you," Torrin said.

"What is it, love?"

"Four years after I left you, I met a woman named Gwelwen. We fell in love, and had a beautiful girl. Both were killed in Dunwall. I've been lost since then, and there hasn't been a day when I've not thought of you. Now that you're back, I feel as if my past is giving me a second chance to make things right," he leaned in to kiss his lover, but she backed away, "What is it?"

"I heard something, Torrin,"

"Nonsense, love. Nobody would be out here in these woods with us,"

"Okay, now back to that thing you were doing," she leaned towards him and they kissed.

It was a kiss that both had waited sixteen years for. The past seemed to replay as the snowflakes fell upon them. It was brought out several minutes, the cold stung their lips as they pulled apart. Just as Chora was about to say three essential words, a blade cut her ear to ear. Blood spewed onto Torrin's face, which was twisted into a God-forsaken grimace.

He felt a wave of energy consume him as green light wrapped around his body. The energy pinned him to a tree as the assassin stepped from the shadows. Torrin was greeted with a female woman dressed in a navy long coat not too different than his old one, and she was wearing a gas mask, just like the ones from a past he wanted to forget. Just as she fired a crossbow bolt from her wrist, Torrin transversed behind her, blade at her throat.

"What the fuck is Daud doing here, Alux?"

"He said you needed to die. He was tired of waiting on you to kill us in retribution for that damn baby,"

Torrin put the point of his knife into her throat, drawing a little blood. "And where is he planning on going when you're done?"

"Do you really think I'm going to sell him out? Gods, you're just as fucking stupid as Gwel-" he inserted the knife just a little deeper, making her bleed more.

"Now, Alux! I'm tired of this bullshit game already!"

"He's going to Morley. Then Serkonos. You can guess from there,"

Torrin pulled his blade away from her neck and jammed it through her kneecap. She yelled in pain as he twisted the knife, scraping bone and muscle. He pulled his knife from her knee and sliced her Achilles' tendons, just as Daud did to Gwelwen. Finally, he grabbed her blade and rammed it through her skull, making a bloody mess of crimson atop the powdery white gloss on the ground.

Torrin returned to his home to find Vex awake, and sitting on his bed. She was rubbing her eyes and fixing her hair, coming it until it was straight. Torrin closed the door as she stood up, crossing her arms over her chest. Her pristine eyes were glossed over; it seemed like their fire had died out.

"Torrin, why is there blood covering your face?"

"I caught a burglar scoping our house from the window. When he seen that I was watching him, he bolted. I caught him, he pulled a knife. That's all you need to know in detail, love,"

"Okay...so, are you okay? You don't have any injuries, do you?"

"No, love, I'm fine. Don't worry yourself. However, I do have some news. We're going to travel the Isles for the summer. I need you to pack your bags and get ready to leave at dawn,"

"What, why? What about mother? Isn't she coming to get me at the end of the summer?"

"There's been a change of plans. We're meeting her in Serkonos. I'm going to surprise her, maybe it'll save her the trouble of paying for a ship. Now, pack up and get some rest. We're leaving at daybreak,"

  



End file.
